flamefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Moe Slang
Moe (萌 え, uitgesproken als mo.e (Over deze soundlisten)) is een Japans Slang Leenwoord dat verwijst naar gevoelens van sterke affectie, voornamelijk naar karakters (meestal vrouwen) in anime, manga, videogames en andere media gericht op de otaku markt. Moe heeft echter ook gebruik gemaakt om te verwijzen naar gevoelens van genegenheid voor welk onderwerp dan ook. Moe is verwant met neotenie en het gevoel van "schattigheid" dat een personage in zichzelf kan oproepen. Het woord moe is ontstaan in de late jaren 1980 en vroege jaren 1990 in Japan en is van onzekere oorsprong, hoewel er verschillende theorieën over hoe het in gebruik is gekomen. Moe-personages zijn uitgebreid via Japanse media en hebben een positieve bijdrage geleverd aan de Japanse economie. Wedstrijden zowel online als in de echte wereld bestaan voor Moe-gestileerde dingen, waaronder een die wordt gerund door een van de Japanse spelclassificatieborden. Verschillende opmerkelijke commentatoren zoals Tamaki Saitō, Hiroki Azuma en Kazuya Tsurumaki hebben ook hun mening gegeven over Moe en de betekenis ervan. Betekenis Moe gebruikt in slang verwijst naar gevoelens van genegenheid, aanbidding, toewijding en opwinding gevoeld naar tekens die voorkomen in manga, anime, videogames en andere media. Tekens die gevoelens van moe uitlokken, worden "moecharacters" genoemd. Het woord is ook geëvolueerd voor gebruik met betrekking tot allerlei onderwerpen. Inbegrepen in de betekenis van het woord is het idee dat "diepe gevoelens voelbaar zijn naar een bepaald onderwerp" wordt gebruikt in gevallen waarin een simpel "als" niet genoeg is om het gevoel tot uitdrukking te brengen. Het gemeenschappelijke kenmerk van alle gevoelens van moe is dat het onderwerp van dergelijke gevoelens iets is waar je onmogelijk een echte relatie mee kunt hebben, zoals een fictief personage, een popidool of een anorganische substantie. Het kan als een soort van "pseudo-romance" worden beschouwd, maar het wordt niet altijd gezien als hetzelfde als "romantiek". Origineel De oorsprong en etymologie van de term zijn onbekend. Anime-columnist John Oppliger heeft verschillende populaire theorieën geschetst die beschrijven hoe de term zou zijn voortgekomen uit de naam van anime-heldinnen, zoals Hotaru Tomoe van Sailor Moon (Tomoe is geschreven als 土 萌, relevante kanji is hetzelfde) of Moe Sagisawa uit de anime uit 1993 Kyōryū Wakusei. Psycholoog Tamaki Saitō identificeert het als afkomstig van het Japanse woord voor "ontluikend", moeru (萌 え る). Ken Kitabayashi van het Nomura Research Institute heeft moe omschreven als "zich sterk aangetrokken voelen tot iemands idealen" Kitabayashi heeft het woord moe geïdentificeerd als een woordspeling met het Japanse godan (五 段) werkwoord voor 'to sprout', moyasu (萌や す), en de homofoon 'om te verbranden', moyasu (燃 や す). 8 Langs dezelfde gedachtengang heeft Kitabayashi vastgesteld dat het een woordspeling is met het Japanse ichidan (一段) werkwoord voor 'om kiemen' moeru (萌 え る) en zijn homofoon 'om te branden' moeru (燃 え る), wat 'verbranden' betekent (in de zin van iemands hart branden of branden met passie). 8 Galbraith stelt dat de term afkomstig was uit 2channel in de jaren negentig, waarin vrouwelijke karakters werden besproken die "hybriden waren van het Lolicon (Lolita Complex) en bishoujo (mooi meisje) genres". Dit beschrijft nauwkeurig de eerder genoemde Hotaru Tomoe, en valt samen met haar populariteit in 2 kanalen, wat de kracht geeft aan de theorie dat de term voortkwam uit haar naam. Een andere reden waarom de term afkomstig zou kunnen zijn van Hotaru Tomoe is haar achtergrondverhaal. De term is in verband gebracht met personages die de aura uitdragen dat ze moeten worden beschermd omdat ze kwetsbaar zijn en Hotaru in die categorie past; in de manga doodt een laboratoriumongeval haar moeder en laat Hotaru ernstig gewond. Comiket-organisator Ichikawa Koichi heeft Lum Invader van Urusei Yatsura beschreven als zowel de bron van moe als de eerste tsundere. Het karakter van Clarisse van The Castle of Cagliostro van Hayao Miyazaki (1979) is ook aangehaald als een potentieel voorouderlijk voorbeeld. Volgens cultuurcriticus Hiroki Azuma, toen Rei Ayanami een prominentere figuur onder de fans werd, veranderde ze "de regels" voor wat mensen als moeizaam beschouwden. De industrie heeft sindsdien vele personages gecreëerd die haar eigenschappen van bleke huid, blauw haar en een "stille persoonlijkheid" delen. moe-inspiring. The industry has since created many characters which share her traits of pale skin, blue hair and a "quiet personality".13 Gebruik Commerciële toepassing Zie ook: Moe antropomorfisme Moe-personages zijn binnen de Japanse mediamarkt uitgebreid. In 2004 was de markt voor moe media, zoals gedrukte media, video en games, 88 miljard yen waard; ruwweg een derde van de geschatte 290 miljard yen otaku-markt in Japan. In 2009 zei Brad Rice, hoofdredacteur van Japanator, dat "moe letterlijk een economische kracht is geworden", zeggend dat meer producten een of ander element van moe gebruiken om beter te verkopen. Brad gaat verder met te zeggen dat moe gebruikt wordt om anime te krijgen, en manga werkt uit naar "hardcore fans die buitensporige hoeveelheden items kopen die gerelateerd zijn aan het karakter van hun verlangen." John Oppliger van AnimeNation traceerde het eerste decennium van de jaren 2000 als de tijd waarin moe steeds populairder en herkenning kreeg. Commercialisering was het resultaat van interesse die volgde en moe evolueerde van een niet-seksueel verlangen naar een seksueel gesublimeerde fascinatie voor schattigheid. Brad gaat verder met te zeggen dat moe volledig verschoven is van een uitwisseling tussen personage en kijker, naar een gefocuste fetisj van kijkers. Voorbeelden van Brad zijn de series; K-On, Lucky Star en Moetan, waar hij aangeeft dat ze "rond aanbiddelijke, grillige, onhandige, vroeg-adolescente meidenfiguren draaien om de interesses en affecties van kijkers op te roepen, te betoveren en te manipuleren." In plaats van moe-gevoelens op te roepen, waren het letterlijk vermoeide personages die bepalend waren voor de moe-stijl. Brad verwees naar deze meisjesfiguren als "aanbiddelijk schattig, alleen een beetje seksueel aantrekkelijk, en zelfbewust, maar nog niet cynisch" gaat verder met te zeggen dat ze aankondiging en aanbidding eisen in plaats van het passief te verdienen. Bij moe antropomorfisme worden moe-kenmerken toegepast om menselijke elementen aan niet-menselijke objecten te geven. De Gradius-videospelreeks bevat een ruimteschip genaamd Vic Viper. Voor een spin-off game wordt moe toegepast op Vic Viper om Otomedius te maken. Seksuele aantrekkingskracht Soms zijn gevoelens van moeheid ten opzichte van fictieve personages "seksuele opwinding", of worden ze begrepen in de context waarin "veel mooie meisjes en borsten verschijnen." In deze gevallen gevoelens van pure genegenheid die geleidelijk sterker worden in de loop van de tijd kan leiden tot deze gevoelens van erotiek. Moe wordt echter ook beschouwd als te onderscheiden van pure lust. Hoewel kleine hoeveelheden lust over het algemeen als moe worden beschouwd, wordt een gevoel dat te zwaar op lust is gericht buiten het bereik van moe beschouwd. In een lichtroman van Nagaru Tanigawa vermeldt een van de personages dat het onderscheid tussen moe en pure lust kan worden gemaakt op basis van het feit of men nog steeds affectieve gevoelens kan behouden, zelfs nadat men zich heeft overgegeven aan masturbatie. Volgens commentator Tōru Honda die moe als 'romantiek in het hoofd' beschouwt, is de ideale soort liefde binnen moe 'romantische liefde'. Wedstrijden Verschillende informele wedstrijden of ranglijsten voor personages die als moe worden beschouwd, bestaan op internet. Een van deze wedstrijden is het Anime Saimoe Tournament, dat sinds 2002 elk jaar door leden van 2channel wordt georganiseerd Moe-karakters die binnen het Boek jaar worden ingevoerd vanaf 1 juli en eindigen op 30 juni het volgende jaar komen in aanmerking. Elk toernooi heeft minstens 280 moe-karakters. Spin-offs van het Saimoe-toernooi zijn onder meer RPG Saimoe, met personages voor videogames, en SaiGAR, een competitie tussen de 'manliest men of anime'. In 2006 en 2007 werd het Saimoe-toernooi een steeds internationaler evenement; 2 kanaalgebruikers verplichtten buitenlandse otaku door een Engelse versie van hun regelspagina op te zetten. De wedstrijd werd echter stopgezet na 2014. De International Saimoe League, ook bekend als ISML, is een andere online moe populariteitswedstrijd voor een wereldwijd publiek. Moe-wedstrijden bestaan ook in tijdschriftpublicaties en in de echte wereld. De Moe Game Awards worden jaarlijks uitgereikt aan bishōjo-games die dat jaar in verschillende categorieën zijn gepubliceerd, zoals achtergrondmuziek, personageontwerp, fandisc, grafische afbeeldingen en erotische inhoud. Ze zijn in 2006 begonnen als de Bishōjo Game Awards, maar hun naam is in 2009 veranderd in Moe Game Awards. 27 Het wordt beheerd door de Japanse spelratings Ethics Organization of Computer Software (EOCS) en wordt door hen beschreven als "een R18-game-industrieversie van de Academy Awards". Tijdschriften die moe wedstrijden hebben, zijn onder andere het Japanse tijdschrift Dengeki Moeoh met een kolom genaamd "Moeoh Rankings" (萌 王 ラ ン キ ン グ) en bevat de top 10 moe karakters van de maand, bepaald door de stemmen van de lezer. Commentaar Er zijn verschillende interpretaties van het concept moe, en het onderwerp is zwaar besproken. Psycholoog Tamaki Saitō beschouwt de moe die otaku gebruikt om de belichaming te zijn van hun specifieke soort seksualiteit. Saito wijst erop dat hoewel otaku-creaties een abnormale indruk van seksualiteit geven, deze maar weinig wordt toegepast door otsaku. Hij beweert dus dat moe iets is dat de otaku's seksualiteit ondersteunt binnen een fictieve wereld, waarbij de fictie zelf het onderwerp van verlangen is en geen behoefte heeft aan de realiteit. Aan de andere kant verwerpt criticus Hiroki Azuma het argument van Saito als "te gecompliceerd". Azuma beweert dat "to moe" gewoon de handeling is van het analyseren van elk van de karakteristieken van het personage en het verspillen van die karakteristieken in de geest, en dus verschilt van loutere gevoelens van empathie. Azuma ziet het als een otaku's daad van voldoening aan hun verlangens tussen hun beperkte relaties en dus "veredeling", waardoor Saito's idee van moe wordt vereenvoudigd tot het idee om signalen van seksuele opwinding te bereiken in een geïsoleerde omgeving, en is daarom niets anders dan getraind handelen dieren. Tooru Honda daarentegen betwist het idee dat moe simpelweg "de daad van opwinding is in reactie op signalen en dus animalisering" en betoogt dat deze interpretatie niet toestaat dat iemand zich de essentie van moe herinnert.Honda beschouwt moe als de handeling van het herinneren van idealen tussen de achtergrondsignalen, een daad van noodzaak die ontstond toen de door religie afgewezen romance nog steeds werd ondersteund door het materialisme, en het aldus interpreteert als een mentale activiteit die relevant is voor de contexten van mythologie en religie . Verder beweert Honda dat dit fenomeen "verrijzenis" pas is ontstaan na de "economische zeepbel" -periode van Japan, toen mensen echte romantiek- en seksachtige producten consumeerden, en zegt dat moe vaak wordt geïnterpreteerd als concurrerend met het zoeken naar romantiek in het echte leven, het is dus de antithese van mannelijk dominante machoïsme. Ook, terwijl Saito Moe niet van meer gewelddadige typen van seksuele abnormaliteiten onderscheidt en spreekt over Moe in de context van "Battle Bishojo" (mooie meiden die vechten), Honda daarentegen behandelt Moe als het tegengestelde van de jager-achtige vorm van seksualiteit met meer duivelse werken zoals die van Henry Darger. Anime-regisseur Kazuya Tsurumaki definieert moe als 'de handeling van het invullen van ontbrekende informatie over personages in zijn eentje'. De schrijver Junji Hotta aanvaardt deze opvatting en legt uit dat personages worden geboren uit menselijk instinct, wat de exacte reden is waarom iemand veel meer betoverd kan worden dan iemand door echte mensen zou kunnen. Toshio Okada zegt dat terwijl hij zelf Moe niet volledig heeft begrepen, hij het definieert als niet eenvoudig emotioneel geroerd worden door mooie meisjes, maar ook als het meta-gezichtspunt om jezelf in zo'n staat te zien vallen 43. In "The Moe Manifesto, Akihabara-insider Patrick Galbraith definieert moe als een affectieve reactie op fictieve personages of representaties van hen." De toepassingen van deze definitie zijn wijdverspreid tot politieke, economische en culturele discoursen. "Voor een voorbeeld in de praktijk, Matthew Brummer beschrijft hoe de zelfverdedigingsmacht van Japan gebruik maakt van de populaire cultuur en de moe die het teweegbrengt om de publieke perceptie van het militaire establishment vorm te geven: The Manga Military. Zie ook * Chibi(slang. * Kawaii,